dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sasaki Nozomi
Perfil thumb|250px|Sasaki Nozomi *'Nombre:' 佐々木希 (ささき のぞみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sasaki Nozomi *'Nombre real: は渡部 希（わたべ のぞみ）/ Watanabe Nozomi *'''Profesión: Actriz, ex-Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Akita, Japón *'Estatura: ' 168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposo/comediante Watabe Ken y un hijo *'Agencia:' Top Coat Sobre Sasaki Nozomi Nació y creció en Akita, y comenzó a modelar en su adolescencia. Ella entró a una revista a finales de 2000 después de haber sido descubierta por una modelo de moda experimentada, Suzuki Emi, quien la presentó en la revista Pinky Fashion a finales de 2007. Esta revista, Pinky, fue originalmente para Suzuki Emi, ya que fue creada para ser popular, pero Nozomi se convirtió en su modelo destacada sobre todo después de marzo de 2008, cuando aterrizó sola en la portada. Después de dejar de modelar, ella ha sido una modelo Gravure y actriz ocasional desde 2008, cuando jugó un papel en la película Handsome Suits. Ha sido la imagen principal de varios comerciales de TV para enormes marcas reconocidas en Japón, como Fit's de Lotte, Essential para Kao, FinePix de Fuji Film, Amo's Style de Triumph, Oxy para Rohto, Calori para Suntory, Sokenbicha para Coca Cola, entre otros. Como modelo Gravure ha aparecido en muchas revistas y ha sido un ícono Gravure Idol prominente de la revista Young Jump. Ha publicado 5 colecciones de fotos en solitario y 2 DVD en solitario desde 2008. Dramas *Ame ga Furu to Kimi wa Yasashii (Hulu, 2017) *Ito-kun A to E (TBS-MBS, 2017) *Chiisana Kyojin (TBS, 2017) *The Last Cop: Another Story of The Movie (Hulu, 2017) *The Last Cop: Another Story (Hulu, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.11 *Hayako-sensei, Kekkon Surutte Hontou desu ka? (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.8 *Fukuyado Honpo ~ Kyoto Love Story (Amazon Prime, 2016) *The Last Cop 2 (NTV, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) ep.16-20 *ON (Fuji TV-KTV, 2016) *Yassan (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.1 *Renai Aru Aru (Fuji TV, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.10 *The Last Cop (NTV/Hulu, 2015) *Scapegoat (WOWOW, 2015) *Kekkon ni Ichiban Chikakute Tooi Onna (NTV, 2015) *Kurofuku Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2014) *Nobunaga no Chef 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) ep.1 *The Cabin Attendant (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2014 (TV Asahi, 2014) *First Class (Fuji TV, 2014) *Koi Suru Ivu (NTV,2013) *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.8 *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special Noroi Web (Fuji TV, 2013) *Otenki Oneesan (TV Asahi, 2013) *Koi Suru Ivu (NTV, 2013) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Seinaru Kaibutsutachi (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.1 *Kaito Royale (TBS, 2011) *Kasha (TV Asahi, 2011) *Propose Funya (Fuji TV, 2011) *Dohyo Girl! (MBS, 2010) *DEATH GAME PARK (BeeTV, 2010) *Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010) *Shaken BABY! (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kami no Shizuku (NTV, 2009) Películas *Ito-kun A to E (2018) *Issa (2017) *Tokyo Ghoul (2017) *The Last Cop THE MOVIE (2017) *My Korean Teacher (2016) *Desperate Sunflowers (2016) *Kanon (2016) *Lost and Found (2016) *Enishi: The Bride of Izumo (2016) *Ju-on: The Final Curse (2015) *Ju-on: The Beginning of the End (2014) *Saihate Nite (2014) *Fuzoku Ittara Jinsei Kawatta (2013) *The Sango Ranger (2013) *Paikaji Nankai Sakusen (2012) *Afro Tanaka (2012) *My Rainy Days (2009) *Handsome Suit (2008) Anuncios *UNIQLO (2017) *FREETEL (2016) *Recruit (2015) *Body Factory (2015) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2015) *Gree GREE (2014) *Nintendo (2011) *Pietro (2011) *WILLCOM (2010) *Aoyama Trading (2010) *Akita (2010) *Suntory Ltd. (2010) *Rohto (2010-2013) *Fujifilm (2010-2014) *Kao Corporation (2010-2013) *Triumph International Japan (2010) *Suntory Foods (2009) *Lotte (2010-2016) *Proto Corporation (209-2011) *PARCO (2009) *Net-So (2008) *Coca Cola (2008) Programas de TV *Kobe Collection Tokyo Runway (2013) *Tokyo Girls Collection (2008-2013) *Kobe Collection 2009 A / W (2009) Videos Musicales *Lil'B - Tsunaidate / つないだ手 *Adult Mode (オトナモード) - Goodbye Goodbye / さよならはさよなら *Aqua Timez - B with U Discografía Álbums Singles Curiosidades *'Habilidades:' Gimnasia rítmica. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música. *En noviembre de 2010, la Prefectura de Akita la nombró PR-embajadora oficial, junto a la actriz Kato Natsuki con el propósito de dar una mejor imágen a la Prefectura. *En 2011, surgieron rumores de que mantenía una relación con Ninomiya Kazunari. Sin embargo las agencias de ambos mencionaron la frase: "Hemos oído que solo eran amigos", dejando en dudas su relación. *En mayo de 2013, se 'gradúo' de la revista 'no-no' donde era una modelo regular y ha aparecido en las portadas llegando a ser la cara principal de la revista. Sasaki aclaro que planea enfocar sus esfuerzos en su carrera de actuación. *Ingreso a las lista de las 1''00 caras más bellas del mundo'' realizado por TC Candler, ocupando los siguentes lugares a partit del 2011: **2011: #71 **2012: #25 **2013: #41 **2014: #43 **2015: #84 *En abril de 2015, la revista 'Josei Seven' informó que la actriz mantenía una relación con el comediante Watabe Ken. La revista publicó una foto de Watabe entrando en el apartamento de Sasaki el 15 de abril después de una cena con el personal de Fuji TV. Al día siguiente, Watabe fue visto salir del apartamento. El día 17, Sasaki recogió Watabe en su lugar de trabajo y la pareja se dirigió en coche a una cita. *En respuesta al informe, la agencia de Watabe comentó: "Hemos escuchado de él que es uno de sus amigos. Como su agencia, dejamos asuntos privados a él." Mientras tanto, la agencia de Sasaki declaró: "Dejamos asuntos privados a ella. Hemos oído que es uno de sus buenos amigos." Ni las partes confirmaron ni negaron los informes. *Se había informado anteriormente que estaba saliendo con Ninomiya Kazunari. 'Josei Seven' dice que Sasaki se trasladó al apartamento de Ninomiya poco después de que comenzara su relación. Según otras fuentes, la pareja se separó después de un año. *El 11 de abril de 2017, registró su matrimonio con el actor y comediante, Watabe Ken (渡部建). *El 28 de febrero de 2018, se informó que la actriz está embarazada de su primer bebé. *El 13 de septiembre de 2018 anunció el nacimiento de su hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Top Coat) *Blog Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sasaki Nozomi.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 2.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 3.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 4.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 5.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 6.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 7.jpg Sasaki Nozomi 8.jpg Categoría:TOP COAT Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Gravure idol